Mel Vera and Marisol Vera
The relationship between witches, Mel Vera and Marisol Vera. Naturally, Mel had a harsh reaction to her mother's death, resulting in her pushing all the people that she loved away. She has made it her mission to find her mother's killer and avenge her. Mel did feel betrayed though by the fact that her mother kept so many secrets from her. History Early Life A few years after leaving Dexter and Macy, Marisol met a man named Ray and had a daughter, Melanie. At birth, Mel's powers were bound at birth so that way she could live a normal life. Mel was "freakishly close" with her mother, able to tell her everything. 'Throughout the Series' |-|Season 1= ''Pilot Marisol gives a speech saying for Mel and Maggie how the two are special young women. The two sisters ignore what she said and just think it is her usual self and leave the house to go out. Mel goes to meet with her girlfriend Niko. Later that night, Mel gets a message from their mom, telling them to come home. Mel picks up her sister from the party. Mel and Maggie come home to find their mother dead. For three months after this tragedy, Mel has become obsessed with Marisol’s death and is finishing the work she started, hoping to raise public awareness with a protest against the accused professor. Later that night, Macy goes to confront the sisters with the shocking truth. For two days Mel faces several things: discovers the existence of her older half-sister, all three girls accept their powers and the fate of the witches, and finally learn that Marisol's death was not an accident. Mel finds the Spirit Board and Charmed Ones take it out and try to see if it works, right away wanting to try to contact with their mother, asking if she is there. It straightaway responds by saying not to trust their new whitelighter Harry Greenwood. Let This Mother Out Mel becomes obsessed with wanting to talk to her mother through the Spirit Board. She becomes even more hostile to Harry and her relationship with Macy is also heating up. When the spell succeeds, and her mother returns to the world of the living, Mel is incredibly happy about it. Unfortunately, she has to face the cruel truth that they didn't return her mother, but the impostor demon. She makes sure of this when "Pseudo-Marisol" says that Mel has always been her favorite (a real Marisol would never say that). After destroying the demon, Melanie concludes that she needs to start respecting her sisters' instincts and trust Harry more. Mel accepts her mother's death, but still has a strong desire to find her real murderer. Sweet Tooth In a confrontation with Harry, Mel mentions her mother and says that Marisol raised her and Maggie without judgements. Melanie thinks ''"it was the biggest gift for her", because it makes she never been in the closet. ''Exorcise Your Demons In the flashback, we see that six months ago, Mel and her mother supported Angela Wu after harassment from the Professor Thaine. Marisol also restrained her daughter from excessive pressure on Angela. In the present, Mel and her sisters are in complete surprise and shock to learn their mother was an Elder. They learn their mother and Charity were close friends. Mel is more determined than ever with saving Angela, with her belief that their mother would never allow Angela to be killed. However, Macy disagrees and supports the Elder’s decision. Later, Mel and her sisters try to save Angela Wu with a mother's spell, trusting Marisol's judgment. Other Women '''TBA' ''Kappa Spirit '''TBA' ''Out of Scythe '''TBA' ''Bug a Boo '''TBA' ''Jingle Hell '''TBA' ''Keep Calm and Harry On '''TBA' ''Witch Perfect '''TBA' ''You're Dead to Me '''TBA' |-|Season 2= TBA Trivia *Mel was "freakishly close" with Marisol, able to tell her everything. *Marisol knew her daughter was lesbian before Mel even figured it out and she always made sure that Mel was always proud of who she was. *In Pilot, Mel blames herself for the fact that on the day of the death of her mother she left home for Niko, though she felt that something is wrong. References Category:Vera Family Relationships Category:Parent/Child Relationships